Tales of a Time Lord: New Skaro
by rosexknight
Summary: YES! The epic story of Team TARDIS continues! Earth has been destroyed, taken over by Daleks, and made into New Skaro. Now the Doctor must fix the time stream and save the Earth. But with a planet full of Daleks thet won't be easy. I own nothing you know
1. Chapter 1

**YES! The epic tale of Team TARDIS continues? What will they find on New Skaro? Read and see! Reviews are love! Xxx**

Tales of a Time Lord: New Skaro

_Chapter One_

The TARDIS groaned and rattled as it flew through the time vortex. It lurched and jolted, forcing the group to grip the console and hold as the TARDIS went on.

"It's never been this rough!" Amy cried, Rory holding her firmly to his side.

"Time's being re-written around it. There's bound to be some turbulence." the Doctor said bitterly.

River was holding onto the console so tightly her knuckles were turning white. "Plan?" she asked as the TARDIS hit another bump, very nearly throwing all of them into the air.

"Fix this." the Doctor said bluntly and rather coldly.

"Okay. How?"

"I don't know..." he mumbled.

"What?" River asked, unable to hear him.

The air in the TARDIS fell still as it rumbled and jerked on.

"I said I DON'T KNOW!" he snapped.

Suddenly everything stopped and River sighed. She put a hand on the Doctor's fist, a gesture that felt natural even though she hardly knew the man.

"I know you're frustrated okay? But I know you can fix this. My older self knew it too. Now, how do we help?"

The Doctor looked at River's gently smiling face. He had to admit, it was comforting. He took a deep breath and smiled back.

There was the old Doctor.

"Right! Well the TARDIS has stopped which means that the Earth is Now New Skaro and the time stream has gone to crap." he said, starting to pace, "We have to mend it."

"How?" River asked.

The Doctor stopped, thinking. The group watched him, not wanting to disturb.

"Time stream gone to crap…" The Doctor mumbled, "Which means the Time Stream has been damaged. Something isn't right in it. Which means…"

He flew to the console, typing in coordinates and pusing buttons and levers. River went to him, followed by Amy and Rory.

"You have a plan?" Amy asked in her Skottish accent

"Maybe." The Doctor said.

"Will it work?" Rory asked.

"Of course."

"Is that a lie?" River asked.

The Doctor stopped, making eye contact with Amy and Rory before his gaze once again fell on her. He couldn't lie to them.

"Yes…yes of course it's a lie." He sighed. "Which is why I can't take you all with me."

"We're not going home NOW!" Amy cried.

"You have to. These are my arch enemies. I face them alone. I can't risk your safety." The Doctor said. He pulled a lever and the whirring sound filled the air. "I'm sorry. But it's time to go home."

"NO!" Amy said quite stubbornly.

The Doctor looked to Rory. He wasn't as impulsive as his wife. He knew the stakes. And he knew as well as the Doctor there was a slim chance of coming out of this alive. Rory nodded.

"Come on, Amy." He said, putting his hand on her shoulders as the TARDIS landed.

"Rory!" Amy pleaded.

"I'm not losing you. Now come on." He looked at the Doctor, "Be careful…and come back."

"I'll try." The Doctor promised.

Amy had tears in her eyes as she hugged the Doctor's neck tightly. "You'd better come back to me my Raggedy Doctor. You always come back."

"I always will…" The Doctor said, hugging her tightly.

The two walked out and shut the door with one last look into the TARDIS. The Doctor felt that familiar empty feeling in the pit of his chest as he flew the TARDIS off. Amy and Rory had been special. Brilliant. He'd miss them.

He was about to start typing in coordinates for New Skaro when he felt two arms wrap around his waist from behind. River. He'd almost forgotten. River, of course, didn't know why she felt so compelled to comfort him. She'd never been the one to comfort people she wasn't close to. But she trusted this Doctor and all she knew was he'd just lost two of his best friends.

"You'll be fine. From what my older self says, you always are." She said.

His heart ached. River's older self…that had all changed now. They might not have ever even HAD a future now. He sighed. "I'm taking you to New Earth."

River grabbed his wrist as he started typing. He looked at her, met by a cold glare. "That's MY planet. MY time. MY home. I'M not letting you go in there alone."

The Doctor sighed. This woman would drive him mad before this was over. "I'll never get rid of you until this is over will I?"

"Nope. You're stuck with me. Now…" she flopped down on the sofa. "Tell me this plan."

The Doctor grinned and typed away, pulling the lever. The TARDIS was off. "Geronimo."


	2. Chapter 2

Tales of a Time Lord: New Skaro

_Chapter Two_

The TARDIS materialized silently, and rather reluctantly, in the shadows. The Doctor sighed as he flipped a switch and the TARDIS lights went off.

"I have no idea what's out there…" The Doctor said, looking at River.

"Doctor, is that fear in your voice I hear?" she asked mockingly.

The Doctor looked away from her, and she realized that she was right. Subconsciously, she touched the gun she had on her hip, then stepped forward and put a hand on his. "Hey. You can fix this."

He paused, "The human race either gone or enslaved…a whole planet of Daleks out there out to kill me…and I've got a screwdriver."

"You're forgetting one thing."

"What's that?"

River smiled, "You're the Doctor."

The Doctor looked at her, seeing her belief in him, and smiled. "You ready to kick some Dalek arse?"

"Let's go!"

The Doctor cracked the door to the TARDIS, poking his head out and looking around. The TARDIS had parked herself in a dark alley, and was completely concealed in the shadows. The Doctor took his Sonic Screwdriver from his pocket and scanned the area with the buzzing device. After making sure there was nothing else hiding in the shadows, he stepped fully out of the TARDIS and gestured for River to follow.

Quietly, the two kept to the shadows, moving down the street and stopping as they reached the main road. River frowned. The sky was dark. No stars shown. Buildings were destroyed and those that weren't in shambles were on fire.

"It's so different. This is the same place we met just a few hours ago but..." River whispered, her voice trailing off. "Where is everyone?"

"Exterminated. Or taken to headquarters for experimentation." The Doctor answered. He looked back at River, "Last chance. Still want to come with me?"

River nodded. "I can't let you fight alone. Because you're not alone. Now, what's the plan?"

The Doctor looked up, seeming to scan the sky for something River couldn't see. He sighed then. "What's the oldest building here?"

River blinked "There's a chapel three blocks to the west." She said.

"How old is it?"

"Dunno. Some people say it's been around since the 1500's and some say the 1900's." she said, "Why?"

"Because, if my plan goes as it is supposed to, and that is a slim chance with my luck," He said with a nervous gulp, "We'll need it."

"And what is your plan exactly?" she asked.

"Still working on it."

The Doctor crept carefully onto the main street, on his toes. He strained to see the chapel down the road. The streets were empty, and all was quiet.

Too quiet.

"Where is everyone?" River asked.

"Maybe they finished this street and went on to the next one…" The Doctor said, "Or maybe it's a trap…I'm sure they figured I'd come back. I always do…"

River frowned, "Maybe you should wait in the TARDIS then."

"Why?"

"Because if I'm captured I'll be taken to wherever the headquarters is. Then you can follow with the TARDIS."

"Oh yes because the TARDIS in the hands of a whole bloody race of Daleks is just brilliant."

"Well I didn't see YOU coming up with any plans!" River snapped.

"EXTERMINATE!" They heard. They whirled to the side to see many blue lights of the eye stalks of Daleks coming towards them.

"I have one now. Run!"


End file.
